


Green Shoots of Recovery

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: A vigil is rewarded.





	Green Shoots of Recovery

Aragorn lightly patted the dark earth around the pale grey trunk and then sprinkled water on the soil.

There was nothing to do now but wait.

Every morning he visited the sapling and every evening without fail he bade it good night.

Sam would often sit with him in the courtyard by the fountain and together they would talk to the young tree.

One morning, Sam cried out in wonder and Aragorn hastened to his side.

Green leaves had unfurled from each slender limb and swayed gently in a light breeze.

The day had brought new life and new hope.


End file.
